Karaoke Night
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: What happens when you place the Loud children in a room with a karaoke machine? This...


**I missed writing about the Loud siblings. So here is something to catch up with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _The Loud House_ or any of the songs below. If you need a version with lyrics provided, you can always message to me for a request, and I can send you one.**

* * *

After a bushed Sunday, the Loud siblings converge to a sushi bar downtown. They rent a private room, since Lori cannot permit them getting loads of trouble in the restaurant premises. The room resembles a traditional room where the guests only kneel and were given only chopsticks, a cup of jasmine tea and their meal to feast on. Since the Louds are kind of oblivious to Japanese etiquette, they do not take chopsticks seriously.

While waiting for their meal, the Louds do their random stuff around the room. Lori tries to stop Lola and Lana from fighting using chopsticks as swords. Leni is browsing through the menu and gets criticized by Lisa for her zero knowledge in Japanese cuisine (like thinking wasabi is pistachio ice cream). Luan is amusing Lily with her funny faces while she tries to dodge Lynn's simultaneous kicks to a bottle of soy sauce. Lincoln is helping Lucy compose her haiku. And Luna obtains a remote control of sorts. She pushes the on button that automatically sets an LED screen down and activates its functions. The rocker sister then realizes she switched on a karaoke system.

Delighted with this discovery, Luna announces it to her siblings, "Hey guys! Look what I found!"

"A way to shut her up?" Lisa sarcastically replies, pointing to her oblivious sister Leni.

"No silly. We have a karaoke machine in the room," Luna straightens out.

Lori then switches her attention to Luna's discovery. "Why would we want to use a karaoke machine? We're not even singers."

"You don't need to be a good singer to use a karaoke machine. You just…well, sing."

"Whatever. Just don't mess around with it." Lori then returns to stopping Lana and Lola fighting. Though, when she grabs hold of Lola, the 6-year-old bratty sister slaps her with one half of the chopsticks.

Despite her siblings' ignorance, Luna takes the karaoke machine for herself. She inserts the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore as part of her choice. Even though she is using a karaoke machine, a novelty attraction, for amateur singers, Luna sings the song like a professional.

When Luna is about to go to the chorus, Leni overhears here and swipes the microphone from her.

"Let me take from this Luna," Leni braggingly insists.

"Sure sis," Luna says, openly giving the mic to Leni as the chorus hits. As the 16-year-old fashion enthusiast projects her voice, it is kind of passable with her trying-hard singing voice, despite being kind of nasal.

Lynn notices them using the karaoke machine and approaches them.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Lynn asks.

"We're just using the karaoke machine," Luna answers.

"Ooohh, can I try?"

"Sure, anyone can use the karaoke machine. As long as they love to sing."

At that assurance, after Leni's singing, Lynn obtains the mic and selects a familiar song from the millennial generation: "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani.

Lynn's modulation is more like screaming than singing. This makes Lucy to appear in front of her, frightening the latter.

"That's not how you sing," Lucy comments, "This is how you sing."

Lucy then is handed over the microphone and inserts the song, "The House of the Rising Sun" by The Animals. The way she sings is in the same tone as vocalist Eric Burdon, though with her voice.

"Ughh, what is that song?" Lynn annoyingly asks, covering her ears for Lucy's song number.

"Something dad makes me hear…in death," Lucy sullenly replies.

"Hmmm…how about I request for you to do a song?"

"Hard pass."

"Or I'll dare mom to make you wear pink."

With Lynn's dare, Lucy sings "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne with her deadpan tone, in contrast to Avril Lavigne's angst tone.

Lori overhears her performance and takes the microphone from Lucy, out of annoyance of her out of tone.

"That's not how you sing Avril Lavigne," Lori says, "This is." Then Lori projects her voice in a screaming, trying-hard manner, same as Lynn.

After getting through the whole song, Luan comments, "Nice one Lori. However, you cannot seem to carry a tone in karaoke. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Well, if you think you are a genius in karaoke, why don't you sing?" Lori insists.

And with that, Luan gets a chance to sing "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift, with Lily mumbling the lines, "Shake it off". The aspiring comedienne sings it with a nasal tone.

Lana then notices Luan singing and insists, "You singing too? Pick me, pick me!"

"Go on Luna. Anyone can use the karaoke," Luna says, relaxing by, "As long as we keep for the fact that I scored a perfect 100 here."

Lana inserts "Chandelier" by Sia as part of her playlist, though she sings it over-the-top, especially as she gets to the chorus.

Lola also notices the karaoke and complains to Lana why she has the mic.

"Lana! Why you get to sing?!" Lola complains.

"Nope, it's my turn to use it," Lana insists.

"Give me that!" Then the twins fight over the mic, with Lola getting the upper hand.

"Now, let me show you how a pro sings, as I have shown in my talent portions," Lola braggingly declaims.

At her stance, the 6-year-old beauty queen selects "Respect" by Aretha Franklin, and starts singing with ear-piercing, over-the-top pitch, making her sisters cover their ears.

"Man, I can't believe this is how she sings in her beauty pageants," Luna comments while covering her ears.

"Like Lori, she can't carry a tone in karaoke," Luan quips, "And I don't know if she respects us. Hehehe. Get it?"

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lisa are still at their positions at the table, with the former finishing Lucy's haiku and Lisa flipping a book about Japanese etiquette. As the food is being served (a bento set with miso soup), Lincoln announces to them, "Guys, food's here!"

However, the girls do not hear him, as they observe Luna and Lola doing a showdown of singing "Queen of the Night" by Whitney Houston. Annoyed, Lincoln approaches them.

"Guys, the food is here!" Lincoln loudly calls them.

"Oh, just the brother we need," Lori says as she notices Lincoln, "We have a song for you to sing."

"No way, there's no way you're gonna make me sing," Lincoln refuses Lori's offer.

Eventually, Lincoln grabs the mic and starts singing "Tubthumping" by Chumbawumba, complete with his over-the-top tone and interpretive action on the lines "I get knocked down, but I get up again."

"Hmmmm, doesn't work," Lori comments.

"Hope this song," Leni suggests, playing "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls for Lincoln.

Though he rejects in the first place, Lincoln goes along with singing one of the most known guilty pleasure songs of all time, with his sisters singing along with same mannerisms as the girl group. The Loud brother never feels alienated having to do feminine-like gestures for a while.

Eventually, Lisa jumps into the action, out of vexation, and swipes the mic from Lincoln's hand. The rest of the siblings are shocked at this take on action from Lisa. "Okay you, sisters have been consistently strident that you make my eardrums bleed into commotion that it could lead me to being hearing-impaired. So, with that…let me show you how to bleed eardrums."

And with Lisa's sheer enthusiasm, the Loud children holler as well in enthusiasm, as Lisa selects "All I Do Is Win" by DJ Khaled and sings in a bragging, over-the-top manner that gives Lola a run for her money.

Lisa even jumps to the rap verses by Ludacris, Rick Ross and Snoop Dogg, making her sisters jaw drop in disbelief. However, they still sing along with her on the chorus.

Feeling relieved from stress-beating singing, Lincoln relaxes by his spot at the table and begins feasting on his bento meal. There, he shares his thoughts to the readers, "Well, nothing like a fun Sunday night karaoke. What could possibly go wrong?" He then hears a thunder clash and checks out by the window that it is raining hard, recalling the old wives' belief (or joke) that singing causes rain.

"Nahh, nothing could go wrong," Lincoln relies, then jumps back singing with his sisters, as they end the DJ Khaled song.

Despite that, the restaurant management is still baffled at their usage of the karaoke set.

"Should we call their attention?" one waiter asks.

"Nahh, they loyal customers," the Japanese manager replies.

* * *

 **TXKQ JB QL AL X DOXSFQV CXIIP PQLOV? DFSB JB VLRO QELRDEQP.**


End file.
